Calm before the storm
by TwistingFury
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might of happened before the movie? Like how Bill and Jo hated Jonas, and How Jonas hated Bill and started his own team with corporate sponsors? This is a rewrite to my past story, 'All teamed up'. Rated T for mild language and possibly some minor romance scenes.
1. The Gang

**A/N: Hey guys! Twister is my all time favorite movie, so I decided to write this fanfiction that takes place before the events of the movie. As you all might know, I had written a story for Twister that was how I thought things would be like before the movie, It was called, ''All teamed up'' and has since then been deleted. The story you see before you is just like ''All teamed up'', only it has a better title and is completely rewritten. As with every fandom, people have theories, and I have my own, which like my old fanfiction, have stayed the same, so if you don't like my theories, PLEASE do NOT read this, as it might not be for your liking. Please enjoy this story. This Story also has POV'S in some chapters, but not all. ~ Twisting Fury**

Years after Jo's father had passed away from that F5 tornado, Jo Greene had been accepted to Oklahoma university, and was making her journey there. When she had arrived, a few other college students showed her around the campus, and they told her that tomorrow her classes would begin. Jo walked into her dorm room, it was small, but it would do. She knew that this career was very important to her, she would do anything to reach her goal.

''Whatever it takes.'' Jo started, ''I will make you proud, daddy.'' The next morning Jo got ready and she grabbed her various books, then she raced out of her dorm room. Many other girls around the campus didn't really like Jo. She wasn't much like the other girls, she would often find herself hanging out with the guys, and other girls who were a lot like her.

Jo didn't even expect it, or realize it, but one of the girls had made her trip, and her books landed all over the ground. All the girls giggled, walking off to class. Jo was about ready to pick up her books, when she felt another hand on top of hers.

''Let me help you with that.'' The male voice called. Jo looked into the grey - blue eyes of a guy with dark brown hair. ''Yeah... Sure! If you want.'' She told him, blushing a little. The man handed Jo her books, and then he asked her, ''So uh... Is it alright if I walk you to class?'' Jo smiled at him. ''Go right ahead! It's the least I could do, since you did help me.'' The two started to head towards class. ''I'm Bill Harding.'' He told Jo, reaching his hand out. Jo shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you Bill. I'm Jo Greene.'' When they got there, Dusty Davis leaped out of his desk, as he saw Bill lead Jo to her seat.

Dusty and Bill have been friends since way back. ''Whoa oh dude! Who's the lady friend who got here? Man, you work fast.'' He exclaimed. Bill shook his head, then he replied, ''Ah come on man, don't start that shit. I was only being a gentlemen, something you know absolutely nothing about.'' Bill took his seat right next to Jo, who was sitting behind a man wearing his cap backwards.

The meteorology professor told everyone to take their seats, and class began. ''Alright everyone. It is the first day of a new year, so I want everyone to find their partners who they will be studying with for the entire year.'' She continued, ''Today we are going to be talking about the components of weather, and near the end of class, you shall get with your partner and discuss about what you have just learned.''

Bill turned to Jo, ''Hey Jo, I was thinking that maybe you would like to be my study partner for the year?'' Jo nodded her head. ''Sounds good to me! I'd be glad to be your partner.'' Everyone had finally introduced themselves to each other, and soon class was over.

Jo walked ahead of everyone else towards the lunch room, but then Bill caught up to her, along with Dusty. ''Hey, Jo. Me and the gang was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us?'' He asked her. Jo turned to them, telling them, ''Sure! I'd be glad to. It's much better then sitting alone.''

They all walked towards a smaller table towards the back of the lunchroom. Jo sat across from Bill, Jonas sitting on the other side of Bill, along with his brother Jessie. Dusty sat on the other side of the table, tired as ever, with a plate full of burger. Jo was about to get up and buy her own lunch, but Bill had already gotten up, telling her to wait there.

She did what she was told. Bill came back with his own lunch, but he had another lunch. ''Here you go.'' He told Jo, giving her the brown bag which had a burger in it. Jo was surprised, but she took the lunch from him, and told him, ''Thank you. But you didn't really need to, I brought my own money.'' Bill smiled at her, ''Hey, No problem. It's the best I could do. You are new here, so I want you to know that you are apart of our gang here. We look out for one another. That's what friends are for.'' Jo smiled, shaking her head, and she chatted with her new friends until the bell rang for them to split up and head to their other classes.

Bill never left Jo's side that day either, and neither did anyone else. She walked with her friends between each and every class, soon the end of the day came, and Dusty left he campus first, Yelling, ''Alright! Later dude's! Talk to you guys tomorrow!'' Bill walked with Jo to her dorm. ''Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?'' Bill told her. Jo looked at him, ''Thanks for walking me to my dorm. See you Tomorrow Bill.'' Bill smiled at Jo, watching her go into her dorm. He thought to himself, Man was Jo one of the best woman that he has ever met!

**A/N: Yeah, This chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to end this chapter well. Next chapter I will try my hardest to make longer. Also, sorry if I made any of the characters OOC, I didn't intend on it, and I'm not a professional writer, so please cut me a little slack. ~ TwistingFury**


	2. The party

The next day Jo opened the door to her dorm, only to find Bill standing there waiting for her. He smiled at her. ''Hey Jo!'' Jo greeted him, ''Hey Bill. We can walk to class if you want.'' The two headed towards class only to be greeted by everyone else in Bill's gang.

Everyone took there seats, and the professor started her teaching. Jo listened to everything that she was saying, and her and Bill started to take notes. Behind Jo, Jonas sat, trying hard to focus on listening to the professor and taking notes. Hearing Dusty snore a little, Jonas nudged on his shoulder, saying, ''Hey Dusty, are you even paying attention? This stuff is important.'' Dusty woke up, half awake.

''Huh? Oh yeah dude, something about updrafts and downdrafts.'' He then fell back to sleep. Jonas sat there, glancing at the paper and pencil, but he also looked at Jo. Man was she beautiful! He had only known Jo for a day, but he already knew that Jo was an awesome person. He made sure that no one saw him taking peeks at her, as he didn't want to be embarrassed.

His wish came true, everyone in the class had heard a loud thud from Dusty's chair that had fell over, due to him sleeping in class. Dusty came to his senses, and he picked up his chair, acting causally as if nothing happened, despite hearing everyone in the class laughing at him. The professor approached Dusty. ''Mr. Davis, mind explaining to me how this happened? Did you even pay attention to our lecture?'' Dusty looked into the professor's eyes, telling her causally, ''It's the suck zone.'' She looked at him, and shook her head, ''The suck zone? really? This must be a figment of your active imagination.'' She huffed.

The class continued to laugh. ''No really, It's the point in which the twister... Sucks you up! That's the suck zone.'' The professor put her hand to her temple, annoyed, and she told everyone, ''Class dismissed! I'll see you all on Monday! Please be sure you study for the exam this weekend.'' Everyone got up, and Jo walked with her friends into the lunch room, sitting with them once again.

Dusty was exhausted a little, and had a giant plate of food, Jonas sat next to Dusty who was across from Jo. Like yesterday, Bill sat next to Jo, but he had left. Jo had no clue where he went, so she asked Dusty, ''Do you always get that much food?'' Dusty looked at her, ''Yeah man. A dudes got to eat.'' Bill had once again got Jo a lunch.

She didn't mind at all, but she told him that next time she would get her own lunch. Jonas stared at Jo, man was she amazing. He sighed and he put his head down on the table, in fear of him being seen, checking her out. Dusty nudged him, ''Yo, Jonas. Are you alright man?'' Jonas came to his senses, and he looked at Dusty puzzled, telling him. ''I'm fine. Just tired.'' Dusty replied, ''Oh, man, you need to try this. This will keep you wide awake, works with me.'' Dusty handed him a ice cold beer from under the table. ''Uh, Thanks man.'' He told his friend. Dusty was crazy... He thought, but everyone thought that about Dusty.

''Oh dudes, I was just thinking, how about I have a party, and all of you guys can come!'' Dusty told them. Everyone nodded, except Jo. ''I'd love to come! But the exam... and I have to study...'' Bill assured her, ''Don't worry about it Jo. The dust man always holds his parties on Saturdays, so you'll still have Sunday to study. So are you in?'' Jo smiled at him, ''Well, If I'll still have an extra day to study, then count me in!'' Dusty finished writing his address down, and he handed it to Bill. ''Sweet dudes!'' The end of the day came, and the party was tomorrow night. Bill walked Jo to her dorm. ''See you Tomorrow night Jo.'' He told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Jo blushed a little, then she turned to Bill. ''See you Tomorrow night Bill.'' She headed into her dorm.

Bill walked off, seeing Jonas in the distance. He approached him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jonas looked at Bill, and he asked him,''Howdy Bill. Is everything alright?'' Bill sighed. ''Hey Jonas, are you alright man? It just seems that you might be a little Jealous that I hang out with Jo alot. I'm your friend, and I just wanted to make sure that everything is cool.''

Jonas was surprised at Bill's response. Him, Jonas Miller, Jealous? How could that be... He knew that both Jo and Bill were his friends, so how could he be possibly Jealous that out of all of them Bill spent the most time with Jo? Unless... No! He didn't like Jo in that way? Did he? He thought that Jo was beautiful, but he didn't want it to be anything more, but maybe he was wrong... Maybe he did, in fact, have feelings for Jo, and maybe it did bother him a bit.

After a minute of absolute silence, Jonas replied to Bill, ''I'm just fine Bill. There is nothing to worry about. Me Jealous? Hell no. I just like Jo as a friend, and I know you do to. I wouldn't be jealous in between two of my best friends, so everything is cool, trust me. I'm a part of the gang, remember?'' Bill nodded his head, and he told Jonas, ''Alright then. See you and the rest of the gang tomorrow Jonas. I trust you.''

Jonas watched Bill walk away, then his eyes narrowed. Why the hell would Bill ask him that? Was he on to something that he didn't know about? He walked away towards his dorm room, Thinking, What if he really did like Jo more then a friend? He needed the night to think about what Bill had asked him, wondering if any of what he asked him was true.

Tomorrow night came fast, and Jo was getting ready. She wanted to look her best. She wore her best T- shirt and grabbed her cap which her father had worn years ago. The hat was very special to her. She heard a knock on her door, and she went to open the door. There Bill was waiting for her, He looked his best too. Man, was he handsome... She thought. ''Hey Bill! You look great.'' She told him. Bill smiled, and replied, ''Hey Jo! You look amazing too. I was wondering if you would like to ride with me?'' Jo answered him, ''Or you could ride with me? It seems I never do enough.'' Bill nodded his head, and Jo drove off towards the address.

Dusty lived in a small farm house, but that was alright. Her and Bill walked up towards the door, and Dusty answered the door. ''Hey man! Glad you guys could make it, here, have a drink.'' He told them, handing them beer. Jo and Bill took the beer, and they sat down on the couch, chatting with Rabbit and Sanders, who had arrived before they did.

Jonas sat in the chair, thinking of what he could add to the conversation. His brother Jessie, sat on the other side of him, chatting with Dusty. Beltzer and Haynes got up and ordered pizza for the gang, and then everyone else hanged out outside, chatting with each other and hanging out until they came back with the Pizza. Jonas got up, and he started to walk around the yard, then he found Dusty by the pool, and he asked him if he could take a breather, as in walking around the neighborhood.

Jonas left the yard, and he started to walk down the road. His brother Jessie followed him. ''Hey bro, where are you going? This party is rocking awesome!'' Jonas turned to his brother, and he shook his head. ''Not now, Jessie. I need a moment to think. I just want to be left alone for a bit, can I even have a moment of piece before you screw it up?'' He huffed.

Jessie scoffed at his brother, ''Sounds fun.'' He said sarcastically. ''Whatever bro. But you are missing out.'' Jonas watched his brother head back towards the house, and Jonas continued his walk down the road. He would come back soon. He just needed to think... Then he'd know what to do... Or would he?

**A/N: I think I did a little bit better on this chapter. Again, sorry if I made some of the characters OCC, I'm trying my best, and I don't intend on any mess ups. I'm not a professional writer, and I love to write stories for fun. The next Chapter does switch to POV, Jona's point of view to be exact. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. For anyone wondering, Jessie is my FC, which is Jona's brother. Remember, If you don't like the theories I portray in this story, please stop reading this story and hit the back button, that's why it exists. Thank you!~ TwistingFury**


	3. The party has just begun

**Jona's POV:**

I walked farther down the road, hands in my pocket. I looked up, and saw towering Thunderheads in the distance, lightning flashing all around me. The thunder rolled through the Oklahoma skies. It made me wonder, things I couldn't even explain.

I thought about what Bill asked me yesterday, and I was starting to think that it was true, especially after seeing Jo at the party. What if I did like Jo more then just a friend? What problems would that cause if I did like her?

I mean, Beltzer and Haynes are dating, they are part of our gang, yet there is no problems about them being together. But what if Bill had feelings for Jo too, and liked her more then a friend?

That would be an issue. I mean, I do think Jo is beautiful, and I do know that I like her as a friend, but if it is true, and I do like her more then a friend, I need to know what I'm going to do. I walked towards a small pond, and I started to throw stones into the pond, seeing my own reflection in the pond.

I sat down. The storm was coming closer, and soon I would need to head back. While I was sitting, I couldn't take my mind off of her. I smiled to myself, then I stopped, and my eyes grew wide.

It was true! Bill was right! Maybe I was a little jealous of him hanging out with her a lot, because I liked her more then a friend! My jealously wasn't bad enough to ruin all of our friendships, as I was quiet about it. I do have feelings for Jo, I'm just wondering if she feel's the same. I really should make my move... But how? I might give it a little while to tell her, I mean, I've only known her for about 2 days.

I got up, and started to head back towards Dusty's house, where my brother, Jessie, let me back inside the house. ''Sounds like you had a fun walk.'' He told me, Sarcastically. I answered him, Annoyed with how he always uses sarcasm with me.''Really, Jessie? You just had to be sarcastic...'' I rolled my eyes at him.

Brothers... I thought. ''Ah come on, Bro... You really need to learn how take sarcasm.'' He told me. The pizza arrived, and I sat down next to Sanders. We could hear the raging storm approach in the distance. It was just a small thunderstorm. ''Oh yeah, Dudes, I forgot to tell you guys that some of you guys might have to share a room or sleep on the couch.'' Dusty told us.

''Sounds fine by me.'' I told him. Dusty walked over to the CD player, and he turned on the music. Music started to blast out of the speakers, and I heard him tell everyone, ''Alright, Time to take this party to the next level, Haha!''

I thought to myself, and I looked at Jo in the distance. This was my chance! ''Come on Jonas.'' I told myself. ''Make your move.'' I started to walk over to her, seeing colorful lights flash around me, due to the disco ball that was attached to the ceiling. I took a deep breath and I gulped. My heart raced out of my chest.

''Uh... Hey Jo. I was wondering if you would like to have this dance?'' I asked her shyly, reaching my hand out to her. Before she responded, I heard and saw Bill. ''Hey Jo, Can I have this dance?'' Jo nodded, and she took his hand. She turned to me.

''Aw, Sorry Jonas. I'd love to, but Bill asked me to dance with him. Maybe after?'' I nodded her an ok, and then Bill told me, ''Sorry Jonas. I hope you don't mind if I steal her from you for a second.'' I nodded at him and told him, ''No, It's completely alright. I don't mind at all.'' I lied to Bill. I did mind, and it did bother me... I was just about to have a dance with Jo, but I was too late... I sat down and grabbed a beer. Maybe a drink would calm me down.

''Dammit!'' I said to myself quietly. ''I was too fucking late!'' I watched everyone else dance in the distance, I felt left out... If only Bill hadn't came in and ruined everything, I could of been there in his place instead of him, dancing with Jo. I watched Jo dance with Bill, Damn was she an awesome dancer! I was mesmerized by her moves. Jo and Bill continued to dance for awhile, but Unfortunately, I never did get to dance with Jo.

I drank quite a few beers, and I decided that it was time for me to quit for the night. Rabbit Approached me. ''Hey Jonas. How come you weren't on the dance floor? It was so fun!'' He told me. I sighed, telling him. ''Hey. I'm sorry, I just didn't feel in the mood to dance.'' Rabbit started to head back to the dance floor.

''Alright. But you're missing out.'' He told me. Everyone else continued to dance for a little while longer, and I was getting kinda sleepy. To be honest, I think that everyone was starting to get a little drunk, thanks to Dusty.

I looked on my watch. It was 12:00 AM. I walked towards Jo, I was going to ask her if she would share the last room that was left, otherwise I'd sleep on the couch. I needed to try and make my move again.

But before I could say anything, there was Bill again. I heard what he asked her, ''Hey Jo. I was wondering if you wanted to share the last available room that is left with me?'' Damn It Bill! I thought to myself. That was just what I was going to ask her, but you beat me to it. Jo smiled at him, ''Sure! That would be perfect.'' I walked off, and I sat on the chair, next to my brother. ''Hey Bro!'' He greeted. ''Hey Jessie.'' I replied.

''Some party huh? It was so amazing! Best party that I ever had been too.'' Jessie exclaimed. I looked at my brother. ''Yeah.'' I sighed. ''Well, Night Brother. I'm heading to bed. '' He told me, yawning loudly. Soon, I was pretty much the only one up, Besides Rabbit and Dusty. They watched scary movies, and I joined them. We were watching _Jurassic Park. _I looked at my watch again, and now it read, 4:55 AM. I couldn't sleep at all that night. All of the sudden I heard the wind howl outside, Rain hit the window hard, and saw flashes of lightning... Oh no! Was there a stronger storm that was approaching?...

**A/N: I'm not good at POV's so sorry if things are off, and also, sorry if some characters are OOC, I don't intend on making them that way. I'm not a professional writer, I write stories for fun. Looks like things are starting to heat up. ~ TwistingFury**


	4. A Rude (Stormy) Awakining (Party's over)

**A/N: Finally, after months of inactivity I am finally able to update this story, and post this chapter. Man, I am such a procrastinator. In this chapter, there is no point of view from any character. I just thought that I would get that out there. The Italic font in this chapter is supposed to represent a flash back.**

_Jonas was pretty much the only one up, Besides Rabbit and Dusty. They were watching many different scary movies, ''Jurassic Park'' was one of them. Jonas looked down at his watch again, and now it read, 4:55 AM. Jonas couldn't sleep at all that night. All of the sudden Jonas heard the wind howl outside, Rain hit the window hard, and he saw flashes of lightning... Oh no! Was there a stronger storm that was approaching?..._

4 hours before...

It was now 12:55 AM. Jo and Bill headed up the stairs and made their way towards the end of hallway. Both were very tired, and a little but drunk. Jo opened the door to the room, and set her and Bill's stuff down in the corner of the room. She then sat down at the end of the bed. ''Some party, huh?'' She asked Bill. Bill sat down next to her, and he replied, ''Yeah. Yes it is. It was a great one.'' Jo smiled at him, then she got up. ''Well, It's late. I better be heading to bed. I have to study tomorrow. Good night Bill.''

But before she could move any further, Bill planted his lips firmly on Jo's. Jo's Aqua colored eyes grew wide. She wasn't expecting that at all. Bill parted from Jo, and he put his hand to his temple. ''Whoa. What a night. I am so sorry that I did that, I mean we just met a few days ago.'' Jo was still shocked from what Bill did, but she caught her breath and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Hey, It's alright. We probably drank a little to much. We will most likely forget about it in the morning. We just got caught up in the heat of the moment is all, well, you did.'' Bill nodded his head, then he climbed up the ladder to the top bunk of the bunk bed. ''Well, good night Jo. I will see you in the morning.'' He yawned. Jo climbed under the covers of the bottom bunk, She yawned and told Bill, ''Good night to you too Bill. I am glad that we are friends.'' Jo then turned off the lamp in the room, and the room turned into total darkness.

4:55 AM...

''What the hell?'' Jonas grunted, as he got up from the couch. He made his way towards one of the windows in Dusty's house, and he looked out of it. Something wasn't right. He felt a bad pit in his stomach, Jonas knew that something bad was going to happen! He turned his head, and he ordered Dusty, ''Dusty, you need to check the radar. Something isn't right about this storm. I think we might be in danger, Just in case we are, I need Rabbit to help me wake up the others.'' Rabbit came to his senses, while Dusty went to check the radar. ''Yes, Jonas.'' He replied. ''I'll go wake up Jo and Bill.'' Jonas told them. Meanwhile, Bill had just woke up, hearing the roaring thunder outside, and hearing the rain pelt the windows really hard. He heard the howling wind outside.

It was total darkness from inside the room, but he felt that something bad was going to happen. ''What the hell is going on...'' Not long after, he heard a knock on the door, He heard Jonas's voice say, ''Bill, Jo! Wake up! We got to move, NOW!'' Bill shifted his body and he sat up. ''Jonas? What is going on here? Is something wrong?'' Jonas heard Dusty come up the stairs, and he went to get the others to wake up, telling Jonas that there is a Tornado Warning. ''Dudes! We got to go now! The suck zone is heading right for us!'' Jonas, reworded what Dusty had said, ''There is a tornado warning, and it is heading right for us! If we don't get underground now, everyone of us will, die, and I don't want any of my friends to die, we are a team, remember?'' Bill's eyes widened, he called to Jo. ''Jo, wake up! There is a tornado heading our way, we got to leave, Now!'' Jo came to her senses, and she turned on the lamp light, Her heart racing out of her chest. She was scared, no matter how much she denied it.

This reminded her of the night her father died, but only this time, she might lose herself or her friends, instead of her father, and like that time, she would be an adult instead. Bill climbed down the ladder, and he grabbed Jo's arm. ''Wait, my father's hat!'' Bill pulled her forward and told her, ''There is no time Jo! We must leave now, or we will die! We will come back for it after the storm passes!'' They Followed Jonas, and everyone else down the stairs, and out the back door. Everyone was racing for their lives, as they could hear the tornado come closer to them. Jo started to have a flash back while they were running for safety. A lot went through her mind, she was so scared right now.

_''I can't hold it any longer!'' Jo heard her father say, as he was giving his all to keep the cellar door shut, so he could protect his family from the monster tornado that was raging outside. Jo was so scared, and she could hear her dog, Toby bark really loud. She held her dog tightly. Not long after, her father could no longer hang on to the door any longer, and the F5 Tornado tore the door clean off it's hinges, and her father, along with the door, was sucked up into the vortex, never being seen again. Jo screamed and cried when she saw her father get sucked up into the funnel, she wanted to follow him, to try and get him back, but her mother held her back, holding her tight. Toby continued to bark very loudly. _

''I am so scared right now, Bill.'' Jo admitted to Bill, after shaking her head from the horrible flash back she had. ''I know you are Jo, I could just tell. We will make to shelter, I promise.'' Bill assured her. The others on the team had already climbed into the storm shelter, all except Jonas, Jessie, Jo and Bill. Dusty started to close the door to the underground cellar, and Haynes went up to Him, telling Dusty, ''Are you crazy? Our friends are still out there, and you are just going to close the door?'' Beltzer went up to Haynes, and he put his hand on her shoulder, signaling her to come and sit down, away from the cellar door. The others looked around at each other. Sanders spoke up, ''Yeah Dusty. What about Jo and Bill? We can't just leave them out there.'' Rabbit added on, ''Yeah and what about Jonas and Jessie. We are missing them too.'' Dusty sighed. ''Yo, Guys, I am sorry dudes, but the suck zone is coming closer to us, and they will not make it here in time. If I don't shut the cellar door now, we will all die.'' He then shut the cellar door, and moved towards the back of the cellar, along with everyone else.

Bill and Jo were racing closer to the shelter, they could see it, but Bill noticed that the shelter's door was closed. Before they could move any further, A huge tree fell in front of them, blocking their path to safety. ''You were saying?'' Jo told Bill, annoyed. Bill looked around, trying to find another path to safety. He grew quiet. He could see no other way, he thought that they would be doomed, just when he was about to tell Jo what was going to happen to them, Jonas and Jessie saw them. They were not far behind Jo and Bill. Jonas spoke up, ''Jo, Bill, follow me and Jessie. I know this neighbor hood, I've walked down it earlier yesterday, there is a pit not too far away from us, we can make it there in time, but we've got to hurry.'' The four raced east of the tree that was blocking there path, and Jonas and Jessie led Jo and Bill to a Storm drain, which was not that far east from Dusty's storm shelter. The tornado was coming closer to them, and the four lept into the shelter. Bill went near Jo, and started to cover her head. Jonas was on the other side of her, Protecting his face, Jesse moved towards the end of the storm drain, and put his head down, Bill followed soon after. ''Hang on everyone.'' Bill assured them.

5:00 AM...

The tornado now passed over the storm drain, the winds were picking up, and the winds roared so loud, that you couldn't hear anyone scream over them. Jo's eyes clenched shut, and she shivered in fear, Bill could feel her tremble, from beside her, Jonas could feel it too. He assured Jo, ''You'll be alright Jo. The storm is almost over. We will be fine.'' He knew that over the sound of the howling wind and pelting hail, that Jo wouldn't be able to hear him, but he wanted to let her know that, even if she couldn't hear what he had just told her. Jo, Jonas, Bill and Jessie could hear the tornado pick up something an toss it around like a toy.

They saw a Truck slam onto the storm drain's entrance, which had moved the lid over the entrance, jamming it in place. The winds had started to die down, the Tornado was over now. Jo shifted her body and she sat up, catching her breath, and letting her heart rate calm down. ''I think it is over.'' She told everyone. ''Is everyone alright? That was some storm.'' Jessie asked everyone. Bill got up, and he answered, ''Yeah, I think everyone is fine. The storm is over now.'' Bill added. He turned to Jo, and he helped her up. ''Are you alright Jo? You seemed like you were frightened.'' Jo sighed, ''I am just fine. I was just startled was all.'' Jonas got up, he told Jo, ''I am so glad that you are alright, Jo. That was a wild storm.'' Bill butted in after Jonas spoke, ''Yeah. I am just glad that we all made it out alive.''

5:05 AM...

Dusty opened up the cellar door. Everyone started to climb out of the storm shelter, one after one, Dusty left the shelter first. Everything around him was destroyed, but that wasn't his and everyone else's main worry, Where was Jo, Bill, Jonas, and Jessie? Did they even survive the tornado by getting to safety? ''Oh my god!'' Beltzer exclaimed, holding on to Haynes hand. ''There is not much left.'' She added. Rabbit sighed,''This must have been an F4 Tornado.'' Dusty started to walk east, ''Jo? Bill? Jonas? Jessie? Dude, where are you guys? Are you alright?'' He called out, but he heard no answers. He was starting to get really worried. He didn't want the gang to be broken up. Bill was his best friend, ever since he was younger. (Elementary school, to be exact.) Dusty gave his other friends orders, ''Yo, Listen up you guys. I want everyone to split up and try to look for Bill and the others. Me, Rabbit, and Sanders will head east. Beltzer and Haynes can head up towards the house and the front yard, maybe there is hope that they are up there.''

The groups parted ways, and Dusty and them headed east to try and look for Jo, Bill, Jessie, and Jonas. Meanwhile, in the storm drain, Bill started to climb up the ladder to the way out of the storm drain, only to find out that they were trapped inside, and that the lid wouldn't budge. ''Ah shit! The lid is Jammed shut! We are tapped in here.'' Bill cursed, He didn't mean for Dusty's party to end this way. He wanted everyone to enjoy the party and stay safe, and now, they might be trapped in there for a long time and die. He especially never meant to put Jo in any harm. He really wished that he would of just let her not go and stay at her dorm to study. ''My god, this is all my fault.'' He whispered. He made his way down to the bottom of the storm drain, and he saw everyone else start to panic.

''Everybody calm down.'' Bill ordered them. Everyone grew silent. Jo added in to Bill's conversation. ''Bill's right. I am sure that the others will come and look for us.'' Jonas asked Jo and Bill, ''And if they don't? We will find a way out, right?'' Jo looked down and sighed, ''Then I don't know what is going to happen to us.'' She looked up at the blocked storm drain entrance, hoping that her friends would find them soon. Bill gave everyone a task. ''Alright, listen up. Me and Jo are going to find another way out going to our east, I want Jessie to go and see if He can find a way out of here to our west, and Jonas, I got a special job for you. Stay right here if anyone comes and calls for help.'' Jonas nodded his head, and Bill continued, ''That way you can yell at them, letting them know that we are here, and safe.'' Everyone started to head their own ways, and Jonas watched them leave. Man, Why did Bill always have to butt in and steal Jo from him, whenever he wants to spend time with her, or ask her something? He shook his head, then he sat down, hoping that someone would find them soon...

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. xD I am so evil, am I? I left this at a cliff hanger, so ya'll will have to guess what happens to them until I post Chapter 5. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, I haven't written anything in months, so my story writing skills are a little shot at the moment. **


	5. We survived a beast

5:10 AM

Meanwhile, while Bill, Jo, Jessie, and Jonas were hoping for help, Beltzer and Haynes had made their way towards Dusty's house, they were following Dusty's orders, and were looking for their friends. They saw that there was not much left of Dusty's house, which they just had a blast at the party just a few hours ago. ''Oh my god. There is nothing left of his house, seriously!'' Beltzer exclaimed. Haynes looked around in disbelief, and she told Beltzer, ''How does Dusty expect us to find Jo and the others here, there is nothing. I don't know where they could of hid. Oh Beltzer, I think they might be...'' Beltzer, held her tight, and assured her, ''Dead? No, No, dear. Don't think that. I haven't lost hope. They can't be dead, they just can't be. Come on, let's keep on looking.'' The two then continued their search. To the east of Beltzer and Haynes, Dusty, Rabbit, and Sanders were making their way down the neighborhood. The Tornado could of carried them down there. ''Man, where could they be?'' Rabbit asked, very worried. ''We've searched for minutes and we still haven't found them or heard there voice.'' Dusty was trying to think long and hard about where they would of taken shelter at when the tornado hit. Sanders interrupted Dusty's moment of silence, saying, ''What about the storm drain guys. Seems like a legit place to hide from a tornado.'' Dusty thought that is where they would have most likely hid, since the storm drain is underground. ''Alright dudes. Let's head towards the storm drain.'' The group then walked farther down the road, hoping that they would find there friends soon. They came to a stop above the hill, and saw the storm drain. ''There's the storm drain! Let's see if they are there.'' Dusty told them, then they moved closer to the storm drain. There was a car blocking the entrance down the storm drain. Sanders sighed, ''Aw man. Now how are we going to know they are here? A car is blocking the way to them.'' Dusty wasn't going to give up, so he yelled, ''Jo, Bill, Jonas, Jessie? Are you down there dudes?''

5:30 AM

Jonas had heard sounds coming from outside the storm drain. He had just thought he heard his name, he stood up, and called, ''Hello, is there anyone out there? Dusty, is that you?'' Dusty could finally hear one of them in the storm drain, it sounded like it was Jonas. ''Yeah it is us. We have come to get you out of there. Hang on. Is everyone alright?'' The rest of the team was delighted to hear that they were found. Jonas replied, ''Yes, we are all alright. Let me get the others and tell them that you are here.'' Jonas started to go east and look for his friends to tell them that they had been found. Meanwhile, Jo and Bill where making there way back with no luck of finding the other way out. "I can't believe that there isn't another way out of here." Bill sighed. Jo turned to him, "I can't believe it either. This was a complete disaster." All of a sudden, they could hear Jonas yell for them. "Jonas?" They exclaimed. "What's going on? Did someone find us?" Bill asked him. Jonas approached them, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah. Dusty found us. They are trying to go get help right away." Bill smiled, "Alright. Let's go!" The three made there way back to the Storm drain's enterance. Jessie was already there waiting for them. "You guys made it back just in time. They will be here to help us in just a few minutes." They could all hear loud noises coming from outside the Storm drain, the truck had been moved, and the lid was now removed. "You guys can all climb out now." Rabbit called to them. Relieved, all of them climbed out of the Storm drain, one by one. They were so glad to just be alive. They all gave each other a hug. "Where is Beltzer and Haynes?" Jo asked Dusty. Dusty replied, "They are up near the house. We should probably head back up there to see them." They all started to head up towards what was left of Dusty's house. Beltzer and Haynes could see everyone else head towards them. They couldn't believe their eyes. Jo, Bill, Jonas and Jessie were alive! "I can't believe it. You guys are alive." Haynes told Jo, smiling at the fact that they were alright. Jo sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah. We are. Thank goodness. That was a close one." She then turned away and looked at what was left of Dusty's house. "Oh my god. There is nothing left. Your house is totally destroyed, Dusty." Dusty sighed. He had no idea where he was going to live now. "Yeah. Guess I am going to have to share a dorm with one of you dudes." Jo rested her hand on Dusty's shoulder, then she made her way through the rubble. "Has anyone seen my father's hat?" She called.

6:00 AM

Jonas heard Jo ask about the hat, but he didn't reply. He wanted to surprise her and find the hat before Bill does. Where could that hat be? It has to be around here somewhere. Jonas thought to himself. He made his way through the rubble, but still no sign of Jo's fathers hat. "Come on... That damn hat has to be around here somewhere..." He cursed under his breath. Finally he spotted it. It was resting in a tree, untouched by the tornados wrath. "Finally! This is my chance." He whispered, so that no one could hear him. Little did Jonas know, he wasn't the only one who spotted Jo's hat. "I found it!" A voice called. Jonas knew this voice sounded familiar. It was Bill. Jo turned her head and let out a smile showing relief. She was glad her father's hat wasn't lost forever. "Awesome. Thanks Bill." Jona's heart sunk in his chest. He wanted to climb that tree to retrieve her hat. He wanted to see the look on Jo's face when he gave the hat back to her. He hated Bill so much right now. He grew even more angrier as he observed Bill climb the tree to retrieve the hat. He was so close. So fucking close, but Bill had to ruin it yet again. Jonas turned away, and he made his way towards the others, not letting anyone know that he was angered. "Here you go Jo. I thought you might be missing this." Bill told Jo, smiling brightly, his grey blue eyes staring into hers. Jo smiled at him, taking the hat from his hands. She placed the hat on her head after cleaning it off. "Thank you so much Bill. I thought my hat was lost forever. I am glad it isn't." Jo then gave Bill a hug that warmed his heart. "Your welcome Jo." He replied, holding her close.

6:10 AM

Everyone said there goodbyes, and most of them hailed a cab because their vehicles were destroyed by the Tornado. The only car that was untouched was Jo's. Jo climbed into her truck, and her and Bill headed back towards campus. He walked with her up to her dorm room. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jo asked Bill. Bill looked down at the ground, then gazes at Jo."Yeah. Hey, about last night. I am sorry about that kiss. It was a heat of the moment type thing. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. " He apologized. Jo placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Hey, It's alright. I forgive you. See you tomorrow." She then headed into her dorm room to study. Bill grinned, then he turned away and made his way towards his dorm.

**A/N: That is all for now guys. Sorry if everyone seems a little out of character, I ran into writers block during this chapter. I am very glad that I finally was able to finish this chapter. ~ TwistingFury**


	6. Jonas's troubles

**A/N: Finally I update this story! And yes, this chapter is about Jonas. ^^ I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little out of character and that is chapter is a little short. :( My writing skills have slipped a little, but I tried my best. ~ TwistingFury**

The next day Jo got up and headed towards class. As usual, Bill walked with her to class. ''Alright class! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, but now it is time to take your exams.'' The professor told them. She passed around papers to everyone in the class. Time seemed to go by fairly slowly, but Jo was focusing hard on the exams in front of her, hardly paying any attention to anything else. Finally the time was up and everyone had passed their exams up towards the professor. Jo was fairly confident that she would get a good grade on them. Jonas on the other hand, seemed to not be focused, so he figured he'd flunk his exams. Soon the bell had rang, and everyone got up to head towards lunch. Bill walked with Jo and everyone else, but Jonas trailed behind them. Bill could sense this, so he looked back at Jonas. ''Hey Jonas! You coming?'' Jonas peered into Bill's gray blue eyes and told him, ''Thanks for the offer Bill, but no thanks. I think today I much rather sit alone.'' Bill shrugged, and he followed Jo and his other friends. Jonas sat a couple of tables behind Jo and the rest of his friends. Meanwhile, at Bill's table, the gang was wondering why Jonas didn't show up to sit with them, especially Jonas's older brother, Jessie. ''Hey where's my bro? He usually always sits with us.'' Dusty shrugged. ''I don't know man. I don't get why he wouldn't want to sit with us, especially after the fucking awesome party we had a couple nights ago!'' He replied. Dusty continued, ''Even though my place was trashed by that twister.'' Bill looked over at Jessie. ''I wouldn't worry about him Jessie. I'm sure he'll come around.'' Jessie sighed, he looked over at all of his friends. ''Yeah I guess you have a point. I think I'm going to go to talk to him though.'' He then got up to go and look for his brother. Jessie eventually found Jonas. He was sitting at the other end of the table, away from other people. Jessie could see that Jonas barely touched any of his lunch. ''Hey bro.'' He greeted. Jonas let out a scoff, and asked him annoyed, ''What do you want, Jessie?'' Jessie rolled his eyes, clearly irritated with his brother's snide remark. ''There's no need to get snippy with me, man. I just said hey.'' Jonas glared at his brother, then he sighs. ''Sorry brother. I'm just in a really bad mood right now.'' Jessie sits down right next to Jonas. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asks. Jonas was so furious right now. He didn't want his brother to know what was really going on with him. That he was angry at Bill. Over Jo! He needed to think of an easy white lie. ''Sure I guess.'' Jessie looked over at his brother. ''What's wrong?'' He asked him. ''I don't know. I must be going through a case of depression. I should be fine though. I just need to be left be for awhile.'' Before anything else could be said, the bell rang for everyone to head back to their classes. ''Thank goodness.'' Jonas huffed under his breath so no one could hear him.

The rest of the day Jonas remained avoidant of everyone, including his brother. No one could figure out why Jonas was acting this way, except for Jessie. Towards the end of the day, when everyone started to leave the campus, with Dusty usually being the first to leave, Bill went to find Jonas. Jonas just wanted to get to his dorm room as soon as possible. He needed to think about things. He wanted to try to avoid confrontation. Unfortunately, Bill had found him. ''Hey Jonas, may I speak to you for a moment?'' A familiar voice had called. Great. Just great. ''Yeah. What's up?'' Jonas replied, facing him. ''Are you alright? I've noticed that you've been hanging by yourself today. It's not like you.'' Bill asked, placing his hand on Jonas's shoulder. Jonas huffed, ''I'm fine. Just wanted to be alone for awhile. No one did anything wrong. I'm just in a bad mood.'' Then without another word, Jonas continued on his way to his dorm room. Bill was left puzzled, but he respected Jonas's decision. That night, without any storms in the area, Jonas decided that he would head out on the town, maybe that would clean out his head. He hailed a cab and headed out around Norman. His first stop? A steakhouse. He was famished, and needed to try to eat. Maybe he'd take Dusty's advice and grab a beer while he was at it. After he had his fill of Steak and mashed potatoes and gravy, he took a cab off to Norman's park. It had a lovely pond that he could sit by while pondering on his thoughts. The winds rustled through the giant oak trees, creating a peaceful environment for him. Jonas sat down by the pond and started to chuck stones into it. ''I just don't understand. How come whenever I want to talk or hang out with Jo, Bill is always there to ruin it?'' He told himself. ''It's almost like he knows that I want something to do with her.'' He continued. All was silent. This is just silly. Talking to myself is just crazy. Jonas thought to himself. He needed to think of a plan to finally get some alone time with Jo. Finally an idea came to his head. ''I know! I'll wait until after Bill walks Jo over to her dorm, then I'll knock on it and see if she wants to spend a night on the town with me.'' He exclaimed. Jonas then got up and made his way out of the park. A cab came and took him back to The University of Oklahoma. Exhausted, Jonas entered his dorm and crashed on his bed. He didn't even bother to turn the lights out.


	7. No interruptions

The following day had finally came, and it passed by fairly quickly. Jonas was excited! He would finally attempt to make his move. Hopefully Bill wouldn't be anywhere nearby to ruin it all once again. Jonas waited until Bill walked away from Jo's dorm to make his move, then he strutted over to Jo's dorm with confidence. He can do this! Jonas gently knocked on her door, and was waiting eagerly to see if she would open it. Jo opened the door to her dorm to see Jonas standing there. Surprised, she says, ''Jonas. What a surprise. What brings you here?'' Jonas was quite nervous, so he rubs his palm on the back of his neck. ''I was wondering, if you're not busy later, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out in town with me later?'' He asked her. Jo smiled at him. ''Sure! I'm not doing anything later, why not. I'll see you later then.'' Jonas was shocked by Jo's response. Finally! Jonas smiles back at her, then he replies, ''Alright. Sounds great. See you later Jo.'' He then turns and heads back to his dorm. He needed to look his best for tonight.

8:30 PM

Jonas heard a knock on his dorm door. That must be her now. He opened the door to see Jo standing out there. Jonas admired her, looking up and down. Damn was she beautiful! ''Jo. I have to say you are looking beautiful tonight.'' Jonas comments, shyly. Jo looked into Jonas's emerald green eyes. ''Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Jonas.'' The two hailed a cab into Norman, and Jonas took Jo out into the park. Jonas stopped by a patch of red roses and picked one of them for Jo. ''Uh.. Here you go Jo. I thought you might like one.'' Jonas told her shyly, standing up to give her the rose. Jo took the rose from his hand and smiled at him. ''Oh. Thank you Jonas. That is very kind of you.'' The two continued walking through the park. They grabbed some coffee' and sat beside the pond, talking for awhile about what they've been learning lately in class about storms. Soon it started to get really late, so Jo turned to Jonas and told him, ''Well it was really nice hanging out with you, Jonas. I think we should be heading back.'' Jonas nodded at Jo's response. ''Yeah it was. I think we should head back now. Thanks for hanging out with me.'' Jo got up and told him, ''You're welcome.'' The two then started to head back.

10:00 PM

They hailed a cab back to the campus and Jonas walked Jo back to her dorm. Jo turned to Jonas. ''Thanks for hanging out with me once again. I had fun.'' She tells him, suddenly embracing him. Jonas blushed. He couldn't believe that this was happening! That Jo was hugging him. He held her in his arms for a few seconds, then breaking the embrace, he replies, ''No problem Jo. I had a blast too. We should hang out again sometime.'' Jo smiles at him. ''Yeah we should. See you tomorrow Jonas.'' Jonas walks away from Jo's dorm. Smiling to himself. He'd never forget this night for sure. Little did he know that Jessie was near by, probably also coming back from a night on the town. ''Jonas? What are you doing out this late?'' Jonas turns towards the familiar voice. Oh shit! It was his brother! ''Jessie? What are you doing out this late?'' He calls. Jessie catches up to Jonas and says, ''Oh I was TOTALLY getting Wasted. No shit! I was out in town for a bit. Never mind that. My question is WHY were YOU out this late?'' Great. Jessie and his sarcastic comments. Did he really have to tell his brother why he was out this late? He doesn't answer him. Jessie rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that Jonas was walking away from him. He leapt out in front of Jonas, keeping him from moving any further. He needed an explanation for all of this. ''Why does it matter?'' Jonas asks Jessie, clearly annoyed. ''Oh I get it. You were totally out with her.'' Jonas stops, shocked with his brother's response. How the hell did he know? ''You like her, don't you?'' Jessie continued, still eager to hear his brother's answer. ''Out with who?'' Jonas asked, trying to play coy. Jessie put his hand on his temple. ''Jo.'' Jonas huffed, ''Yes, I was out with Jo. No it's not what you think brother. I was just hanging out with her, that doesn't mean I like her or anything.'' Jonas, not wanting to hear another word, kept on walking towards his dorm. ''Whatever you say bro.'' Jessie called. Jonas entered his dorm room and sat down on his bed. How did Jessie know? Were people slowly catching on?


End file.
